gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Playboy Life
Grand Theft Auto: Playboy Life is a DLC for Grand Theft Auto IV developed by . Unlike the other Episodes from Liberty City games, Playboy Life doesn't take place during the GTA IV. Synopsis Liberty City, 1999. A Young street thug hustler Trey Stewart is taking his first steps in the life of crime under the wing Northwoods most prominent crack cocaine kingpin, Dwayne Forge. Dwayne saved Trey and his friends when they had nothing, but his double duty as a crime lord and a father figure are visibly taking their toll on him. Donning the name "Playboy X", Trey tries to look deeper into the shadows of Algonquin underworld to save Dwayne's empire, or possibly gain the respect of the streets for himself. Main characters * Trey Stewart: The Playable Protagonist. Trey, nicknamed Playboy X", is a cocky, but street smart hustler, who's lived most of his life under drug dealer Dwayne Forge's doctrines. Trey has respect towards Dwayne's leadership, but is longing to diverge from the gang as his own man. * Dwayne Forge: Trey's father figure and the biggest crack cocaine kingpin in North Holland. His immense power has made him paranoid of losing it all, and his gang is showing signs of creaking at its joints, further contributed by his proteges attempting to advance their own business interests. Dwayne's constant wallowing in self-pity and headstrong nature have made him highly unpredictable in recent times. * Jayvon Simson, Christopher Bridges and Cherise Glover: Members of Dwayne's inner circle and Trey's closest friends. Jayvon and Christopher are young goons, similar to Trey, who Dwayne took under his wing, teaching them the ways of streets. While Trey still has some loyalty and respect towards Dwayne, Jayvon and Christopher are constantly looking for ways to break free from the gang and start making business of their own. Cherise is Dwayne's current girlfriend, who he considers the love of his life, but she is secretly seeing other men and is also trying to hit on Trey. * Lugiano Lupisella, Jae-Yong Fuk and Ptolemy Merill: High-ranking bosses of their respective criminal organizations, who Trey ends up working for through Dwayne and his own separate attempts of gaining standing in Liberty City's criminal underworld. The Friendliness of these partnerships rank between warm kinship and cold, strict business. Story * List of Missions in Playboy Life TBA WIP Gameplay Playboy Life takes place 9 years before the events of Grand Theft Auto IV, so some of the locations and buildings around Liberty City look a little bit different. Tech represents the current times. No 1080p ADHD fullscreens and smart phones, y'know? Challenge Mode Playboy Life does not include an online multiplayer. To add a little more entertainment for the players, Rockstar instead seasoned it with a challenge mode and some side missions. Hooray. * Challenges in Playboy Life * Side Missions in Playboy Life Reception Playboy Life generated mostly positive reviews from the critics. It currently holds a Metacritic Score of 79/100. Controversy Playboy Life raised hell when it was announced that Playboy X would be the protagonist. If you know your GTA lore, you know Dwayne was arrested and Playboy took over his gang in year 1999, when Playboy was allegedly 16. We assure you that is all bullcrap. Playboy is 20. Happy?Category:Grand Theft Auto titles